


Back to You

by Ezralenne



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I am reworking this after so long, M/M, Mpreg, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezralenne/pseuds/Ezralenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm redoing this since they are almost done with hiatus.</p><p>They separated years ago. Or that is one way of putting it.  Biology would not let them be completely free of each other though. Yunho plans to use that to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mess. I might delete this and just repost the reworked version.

The rain started just as he was walking towards the Tower. Much like the old days, it stands proudly in the middle of the city. The image of the owner's power and wealth. Changmin felt the ache in his chest again. It is almost a thousand days ago since his last visit and his body would not let him forget about it. The need pains him, the voice in his head screams at him with questions like, 'Why did we leave? Can't you feel his pain too? Our mate, he needs us. Why can't we stay with him?'

 

He silenced the voice in his head. Repeating his reasons silently to himself. 'Because I am my own person. I am not something to be owned. Yunho doesn't understand that. Have never understood that since the beginning...' He shivered in the cold and wondered if he should contact Yunho now or later. It should be late enough that most work related to the Tower is done. Still early enough not to disturb anything planned for later. Ducking inside a cafe, he dialled his number.

"Changmin" Cold. Business like. "Where are you?" He could feel his inner Omega crying out for the Alpha's affection. 'He wasn't like that. He loves us. What have we done?' There is a need to do something to appease his mate and make him affectionate to him again. "Outside the Tower."

"Come inside, it is raining." He could hear the words that Yunho left unspoken. He could hear himself being scolded for not taking care of himself. But unlike the meetings years and years ago, he is no longer sure if there is a part in Yunho that wants to say, 'Come home, I'll take care of you.'

The last few meetings have been getting colder and colder. He silently scolds himself for wanting contradicting things. He wants his freedom but he's getting lonely that Yunho is moving on. What a selfish thing you are, Changmin. He could hear that lizard voice in his head taunting him.

"Can we meet somewhere that's more private?" He heard a sigh. He paid for the coffee and requested it to be to go. "Wait for the car, we'll be there in a bit". The line went dead. Changmin warmed his hand on his coffee cup and looked out the window for Yunho's car. He rarely change them, regardless of how much money and power he's gotton, Yunho is still practical as always. He saw it less than five minutes later and without further ado, left the cafe and got in.

"I'm sorry I came by earlier than the usual schedule." He said in a manner of greeting. They've been business like lately, no use on asking about family and friends as small talk. "Is something wrong?" He saw Yunho's hand twitch. As mates, he would have felt the need to touch him and make sure he's healthy.

"Nothing wrong, I just felt the pre-Heat symptoms earlier than usual so I thought, better to come by earlier to be safe." It happened before, during the earlier days of their arrangements. It didn't go well for both of them when Yunho suddenly showed up, frantic and almost feral when he felt his mate go into heat outside of their territory.

"I'll make sure that they have the usual hotel room ready." There was that pang again. Changmin is confused by it. Their arrangement has been set in that hotel room for a few years now but suddenly he feels like that is not enough because he's not going to be cared for in their home. Not in their proper nest. "Thank you."

“Will it start soon? Your scent is not that strong yet. "

"I think we still have 2 days before it fully hits."

"I'll get my schedule sorted. Do you need anything before we drop you off the hotel?" Changmin shook his head no. "I got my clothes and essentials here." He shrugged to indicate the messenger bag he's carrying. He knows the drill well. He visits 2-5 days before his heats. Stays with Yunho for 3 days during heat then spends 2 days alone to let their heat scents fade before going home.

“Alright then. " The car stopped and Yunho led them to the lobby. He felt the stares right away. Those who don't know wonders why they are together. A respected member of the clan and a tall and lanky young man who looks like he's barely legal. He also knows what their assumption would be. 'A young hooker selling his heat days.'

It would be your fault. Said that lizard voice again. Mated but not scented. You are depriving him of his rights while making yourself look like a whore. That would reflect badly on him too.

They proceeded to the elevators in silence. Both detached until the room's door closed behind them. Yunho grabbed him and kissed him until he's pressed on the wall.

"Don't!" Changmin pushed him away. The Alpha red color bled from Yunho's eyes. He sighed.

"Sorry, no touching. I forgot." He stepped away. The businessman is back and Changmin suddenly felt the want for his mate back. His mate who wants to be intimate with him.

"Not until my heat comes." He hoped he sounded normal. He felt suffocated with want. The Omega in him wanted to reciprocate and let his Alpha have his way with him. But that's not for them. Not part of their arrangement.

"Not until your heat comes." Yunho straightened his coat and forced a smile. "I'll leave you alone. Rest well."

Changmin slumped back on the sofa after Yunho left. Nothing is easy in both their lives and they both know it.. Yunho wants to make things simple and put things in their tidy boxes but life like that is not for Changmin. 'I don't want to be owned. My mind matters. An Omega life is not for me... Regardless of how great the Alpha who offers it to me.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories from their past...

Changmin blames his family and the time he was born into for the misfortunes that happened to him and Yunho. If things were different back then, maybe things would have turned out right. They were friends. The best of friends, before things started to go wrong. 

He shouldn't have matured into an Omega. Being a beta should have made things easier. 

Approximately 80 years ago... 

He has no idea what was happening to him, one moment he was with Kyuhyun, the next he was too dizzy to even recognize who was with them and who carried him back home. He woke up burning with fever and there is this severe pain in his middle that makes him think his stomach is melting all other organs inside. 

His mother knocked and came in his room looking devastated. 

"Am I dying soon?"

"What?!" She looked so surprised and then she recovered. "Oh, of course not. You're not dying, dear." 

"What is going on then?"

Her face fell again and then she sighed and braved on like a warrior accepting his end. "You are maturing. Your body is changing into your Omega form." 

"Eh? That sounds stupid mother, I am past puberty. A few years past that, in fact."

"The healers verified it. We thought you were poisoned but they couldn't find the cause. Then your grandmother requested for you to be tested. We thought that it is a stupid idea too but she said her 2 younger brothers were Omegas who changed late. "

His blood ran cold. "What will happen to me, mother? Father will not sell me for sure. We don't need the money or any land anyone would offer. I don't need an Alpha to own me!" 

Omegas are rare. They say that out of 100 people, 84 would be Beta, 15 would be Alphas and only 1 would be an Omega. That rarity make the Alphas fight each other to get an Omega since an Alphas would not be able to breed with Betas or other Alpas. 

He'd heard the whispers before. Alpha men are too big for beta women's bodies. Sexual relationships between them are just too painful and risky to continue. Alpha women are also very rare but still luckier since they can have relationships easier with Beta men, although most are only capable of having 1 child in their life. 

Omega bodies, male or female, experience Heats that allow them to breed easily with Alphas. 

"I'll kill myself first before I allow someone to make me their broodmare! "

"I want to tell you that you overly dramatic but, it seemed your scent is strong enough to alert nearby Alphas about your change. We've already received a few offers. Your father does not want to accept any..." 

"But?"

"A lord from a neighbor city sent in a letter. He's an Alpha looking for a mate and he's demanding that we give you to him in exchange for the village's safety. It was worded like an invitation for an alliance of sorts but your father and I can read the threats between the lines. Omegas are getting rarer these days, and most of the known ones are born in the king's family and an Alpha would have to face an army to be in viewing distance from them. The others were born from the warrior nomads. You, my son, got born into a small village."

"So my life and sanity in exchange of our people? "

"Your father is doing what he can in the limited time that we have, we're hoping..." She paused for too long. 

"Mother? "

"Yunho is an Alpha, is he not?" 

"Mother! He is but he is also part of that clan. Surely, you're not hoping to have me married to him?"

As odd as it is, a regular human like him became friends with Yunho who is part of the Jung clan. Some would call them gods, sorcerers, angels or other things evil. No one knows for sure, but they are a small clan who handles big trades in the country and beyond the sea, people who don't seem to age. People who have known their villagers from a few generations back. 

Many aspire to join that clan to preserve their beauty or gain part of their fortune or maybe both. They said even the king wants their secret but is too scared to fight them. A few kings before him have tried and failed.

"But who else do we have? The clan lives just on the other side of our river. They are strong, if we don't ask for their help, what can we do? Do we just give you up? "

"I don't know..." His vision went blurry again and then the world was spinning and he had to lay down and sleep took him away. His fever burned stronger. 

 

...... 

"Is he alright? " Yunho asked Chief Shim. He was the one who smelled the change his friend is going through and carried him home. 

"He's burning with fever but the healers that came from your clan said he'll be alright. They said it is part of the change." 

"Normally they just get a slight fever but considering how late the change is happening to him, I guess that can be expected. " Yunho thought out loud as they walked through the Shim gardens. "I'm sure that I am not the most knowledgeable about what he's going through though. Is there something else that you want to ask me about Chief?"

" I don't know how to approach you about this so I thought I'll just show it to you." He took out a letter from his robes. 

Yunho took the letter and read it. His blood boiling at the hidden threats. "This is barbaric! Arranged marriages still happens for Omegas but that is for their protection, not because they are livestock to be traded."

"My Wife and I thought as much... but the elders. They haven't adapted to the changing times yet. They still think that trading Omegas for the best of the village is acceptable. " The Chief looks defeated, so defeated that Yunho wants to give him any help he can give. 

"They should not force your son to that kind of hell! This Lord is obviously unfit to be mated. Especially not to your son."

He's been friends with Changmin since the young man's 5th birthday. He knows how smart that young man is, his intelligence and his good heart should not be wasted for someone that foul. 

"My wife and I are hoping... "There was hesitation in the Chief's face but he continued, "... you are an Alpha as well. Is it possible for you to take him as his mate? We don't want to ask this much from you, but you're the only one we can think of. If Changmin is your mate, you can take him far away through your clan's trades. That Lord can't just go here and take him. "

Yunho is truly surprised with that offer. In the last couple of years he's been feeling a different kind of affection for Changmin-ie. He never acted on it though. Changmin was a Beta, a male Beta who he knows has feelings for his other friend Kyuhyun. The two are possibly in a relationship as well. 

"Does he know about this? It is possible for us to mate, but I think... Changmin has someone in his heart now. He might not agree. "

" What can love do at this time? His mother is talking to him about this. As for that Kyuhyun boy, I know about their affair but I also know it won't last long. Kyuhyun's grandmother wants him to be married to the Innkeepers' daughter in the city. They have been planning it since last Spring. That old bat is the one who is insisting to sacrifice Changmin so that they'll gain everything. With a good relationship with the city, that marriage will go through and she'll be sure that Changmin is out of their way. "

"Oh, I didn't know about that marriage. To be honest, I want Changmin as my mate. I'd love to have him. But only if he agrees. I want to keep him safe Chief. If Changmin says yes, I'll go as soon as possible and arrange our Union rites through our clan. "

"You don' t know how relieved I am too hear that. We'll talk to him again once he wakes up and send you news." 

Yunho smiled at the Chief. "I hope you can convince him. I feel sorry about his relationship with Kyuhyun but it seems that this would be the best for everyone." 

Yunho left that afternoon and gathered his family about his plans. He's afraid of Changmin rejecting him and getting bad news in the morning but he knows that he'll be the best Alpha option for his friend. He trusts Changmin to make an informed and intelligent decision. His grandfather used to say that love can start at any part of a marriage anyway. What matters is that love stays. 

......  
In the end, Changmin's parents were not able to talk to him about consenting on the marriage. Instead of his fever going down and his body going through pre-heat days to prepare, it went on and started going through Heat immediately. Unmated Alphas came to their house to try and take him as their own. The Beta guards in their house had to use force to stopped the commotios. 

Yunho felt wrong that night so he flew over the river and checked the Shim residence to make sure they are alright. He smelled the strong Heat scent immediately and he also noticed the commotion. He helped the guards restrain the other Alphas, growling at them to let them know who is the most dominant in the there. That's where Changmin's father saw him and gave him the details. The watch guards said they saw more armed people coming from outside the village, looking like mercenaries with the city lord's banners. 

They had no choice, the Chief led Yunho to Changmin's room and let him take the boy, carry him back to his side of the river and claim him as his mate. 

.... 

Yunho regrets that they were not able to go through the mating rites first. His Changmin-ie needed his claim immediately and he only did what he had to. 

His family had prepared his room that night, he thanks them silently. Water, food and extra beddings were there. 

He laid Changmin-ie down on his bed. His young lover whimpered and tried to hold his hand and keep him there. 

"Sshhh, I'm here. I'm not leaving you. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slow updates, next chapter will explain more about their world and why they separated (I hope I can put everything together well).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first morning as mates.

The thing is, he only realized his mistakes when it was already too late and he was the only one to blame for that too. He relied too much in his ideals and the power of the bond that they have. He saw things but didn't gave them any thoughts and didn't worry himself about them. 

He has Changmin and they are bonded. He has the smartest, kindest and really beautiful man by his side and he's the luckiest man in the planet. The clan is more than happy for him, he's been alone for too long and they celebrate the time he found that special someone to spend his long life with. And Yunho has always wanted children, now they know that he'll have them soon!

The foreign lord has backed away as expected and Chief Shim sent his thanks and welcomed him in their family. 

He just assumed that Changmin was just having a difficult time to adjust to his Omega side and after sometime and space, he'd be able to be comfortable with his matured body and feel at home. 

He should have been much more vigilant since day 1...

**** day after the bonding heat ****  
Yunho woke up first. His Alpha side urging him to be prepared, to protect and care of his Omega during this vulnerable time. Changmin is lying on his side, his back to Yunho while Yunho has his arm around him, palm lightly caressing his belly.   
He definitely wants kids. He's sure that they'll be smart and beautiful like his Omega. But maybe not too soon. He wants to enjoy Changmin's company first. They've always been together as friends but as lovers... Yunho has no doubt that will be a fantastic lover.

He felt him stir. For Changmin, waking up is a process and Yunho finds that adorable. When he is fully awake, Changmin is looking around his surroundings.  
"What?" He touched Yunho's hand and tried to move away.   
"Shhh, you're home. "  
"Hyung..."   
"Hey don't move away yet." Yunho murmured on his shoulder. " We're still tied." 

Changmin panicked and Yunho had to pin him down. It was quite painful but he had to or else Changmin would hurt them more by trying to pull away. 

"Calm down, baby. We're gonna get stuck longer if you keep moving." And as if to make a point, the knot enlarged a bit more when Changmin tried to move again. That made him stop and lay still. 

"You... Why did you mate me?" Yunho heard the accusations there. His Omega is questioning their bond and accusing him of using force.   
"Had to, you went to heat and it was too strong. It was putting you in danger."   
Yunho rubbed his Omega's side, trying to comfort him as much as he could. A few minutes of silence then Changmin gasped when he felt Yunho's load down his channel.   
"Take that out!"   
"Can't. I might hurt you if we don't let the knot go back to the normal size on its own. "  
Changmin cursed him. It hurt and disappointed him but he let his Omega be. They are in an awkward situation and his Omega has the right to be upset. Things will settle down later and they'll work things out. 

****  
Half an hour of awkward silence later, the knot died down and let them separate. Changmin locked himself in the bathroom while Yunho carefully listened to him and prepared food. 

Changmin's heat is almost at its end but he has a feeling that his Omega would need him again today. It is a strong heat afterall and most Omegas feel the need to have it their way on their last day. 

Changmin came out of the bathroom after a couple of hours and he smells the need coming out of him. Yunho offered him food. It is a good distraction, while they ate, Yunho let Changmin decide if he wanted a last round or not.   
He explained what happened, from the chief's request, the city lord's threaths and the Omega's sudden heat. He also opened up the topic about Kyuhyun's grandmother's plan. Changmin didn't take that well. 

"He wouldn't have agreed to that."  
"Maybe. But what can he do when you've already been sacrificed by your village elders?"  
Awkward silence filled the room again until Changmin stood up and disrobed in front of him. It was one of the first signs that he ignored. He'd assumed that like him, Changmin would have the same alpha/omega ideals of a perfect match and a working relationship. He'd never once thought that an omega with a broken heart can feel nothing for his alpha, regardless of their past friendship, and just fuck with him until it silences his needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late kinda filler chapter. I lost my older phone at tablet so I'm working from scratch again :(
> 
> I'm not really inspired after losing my gadgets and my old files.


End file.
